<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the imposter is sus (im losing it) by nightpelts_dream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707083">when the imposter is sus (im losing it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpelts_dream/pseuds/nightpelts_dream'>nightpelts_dream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us, Gen, Murder, Mystery, Not a crack fic I swear, Other, amougus, brobro thats the name of the game omg, eueueuegue, i started this when it was hype and cool and like im not gonna abondon it, ik cringe, lime sus 0.0 &gt;:((((((, new chapter every 6 years, no beta we die like crewmate, short chapters bc i hate you spesificaly, when the imposter is sus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightpelts_dream/pseuds/nightpelts_dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so bassically lime and cyan are the imposters, they replace two crewmates and go murder everyone but cyan falls in love with a crewmate so what happens when lime trys to kill the one cyan loves? idk find out....... or not ig................................................................................................................................................................................... spolier warning there is a lit of murder bc I put in 8 crewmates hahah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan/Purple (Among Us)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the imposter is sus (im losing it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime, it/he/them, non-binary, imposter<br/>
Purple, she/her, female, crewmate<br/>
Yellow, they/them, non-binary, crewmate<br/>
Red, he/him, male, crewmate<br/>
Orange, he/him, male, crewmate<br/>
Black, he/him, male, crewmate<br/>
Blue, he/them, demi boi, crewmate<br/>
Cyan, doggo, she/them/it, demi girl, imposter<br/>
Green, she/her, female crewmate<br/>
White, he/him, male, crewmate</p><p> </p><p>The earth got smaller and smaller as the ship rocketed off into space, there was no going back now. Lime walked away from the observation deck, everyone was in the cafeteria and so he went to join the rest of their crewmates. They were not very hungry so they went to sit down at a less populated table with Red and Cyan. “Hey Lime how's it hanging?” Cyan greeted as they sat down, Red simply nodded as a greeting.<br/>
“Doin’ pretty well, you?”<br/>
“Great! I’m glad that they allowed me to take my dog up here-” As if on queue a medium-sized dog in a spacesuit matching Cyan’s raced up to the table and jumped up onto the bench next to Cyan. The dog started to put its paws onto the table to try and jump up onto the table but Cyan gently pushed his paws off the table, the dog understood but tried to get at the food on the table, it got nowhere with its helmet on. Lime reached to pat the dog on the head. Soon dinner was over and everyone went off to do tasks, Lime went over to cams passing Purple aligning the lower engine “Hey Lime!” she waved over to Lime<br/>
“Hi” It waved slightly back, from what he could tell Purple was very outgoing, she won’t be able to keep a secret.. That might be a problem later.<br/>
Lime walked up to the cams and watched them, since this was the first day there were not a lot of tasks so he just would say he finished all the tasks they were assigned. The day passed faster than they thought it would so it just went to its room, there were five rooms, two people per room. Lime walked into his room, his roommate Red was alrighty in the room reading something on the tablets we were all given. Red looked up at him “hi” he said, it was only audible enough for Lime to just hear it. Red had taken off his helmet he had short brown hair and green eyes. The room’s bed was a bunk bed and so He went to climb up to the top bunk (only the cool kids get top bunk) and sleep until morning. Lime woke up in the middle of the night, he glanced over from his bed and saw Red sitting on a chair staring out a window, it was obvious something was bothering him, Lime stifled a sigh even if he was a killer space alien it hopped off of its bed and pulled up a chair next to Reds “you ok?” Red quickly looked at Lime but then went back to look out the window. Red simply shrugged his shoulders.<br/>
“I’m just nervous, this is my first time in space, I mean we have been training for like a long time but what if something goes wrong..”<br/>
‘I mean you’re not wrong with that’ Lime thought “look Red” Lime said when Red paused “we have like ten people on this ship doing tasks like all day so I doubt anything wrong will happen” that seemed to calm Red at least some, everyone on this crew knew each other, Lime and Cyan just replaced two crew members so it would not arouse suspicion in others. Red and Lime sat there for a while in quiet until they both went back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys i swear there will be murder  its like right after this pls don't go away-<br/>also if your here for the romance it will prob be later idk I have not written that far lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>